Daughter Of Luke Duke
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: A girl once thought to know who her parents were, find that her one parent is none other than a Duke boy.
1. Chapter 1

The Dairy Of Carrie Duke

Hi, I'm Carrie. I am the daughter of Luke Duke and Cindy Mea Myers. coarse I didn't know that until I was 14. It all began in a little town in Chickasaw, Mississippi. I was in my most hated class 'Eastern Hemisphere' when the principal called me up to the office. There was a chorus ooooo's as I got up from my desk. Ignoring it, I made my way to the office after speaking to my science teacher in the hall.

"You wanted to see me," I asked the minute I entered.

What took me by surprise was the two guys in black suits, so I assumed I was in trouble.

"Ms. Martinez," said the principal calling me by my old last name.

"Yes," I answered.

"This is Agent Fuller and Agent Smith," he said.

I nodded and allowed the gentlemen to speak.

"You're probably wondering why we're here," said Agent Smith

"If this has anything to do with me I'll answer truthfully," I said.

"Well child it does."

I didn't speak a word while Agent Fuller continued.

"Your real name is Carrie Duke, not Ana Lauren Martinez. The day you were born a woman who said was a nurse grabbed you up and ran. Her husband was in the car when this happened and took part in the kidnapping. We're here to take you back to your rightful parents."

With that said I could not speak for he held a picture of of my parents or the one's who took me. Too afraid to speak I hung my head a cried not caring if my make-up messed up. Agent Fuller and Smith said that the one's who took me were in prison and that the social worker was to pick me up from the school, I simply nodded my head and left. The minute I entered back in the class room everyone saw that my make-up was a mess it was then that my teacher asked what had happened that I said, " my parents are not my parents."


	2. Chapter 2

The social worker came and took me to my house where I packed my things and called my grandmother asking her if she knew and to not do a thing about it. We left the house and got something to eat, that's where I popped the question.

"So who are my real parents?"

"Your real parents are Luke Duke and Cindy Mea Duke," she answered

"Where do they live," I asked

"Your father lives in Hazzard, Georgia and your mother left two days after you were born," she said

"After I was kidnapped?"

"No you were taken when you were a week old; she left two days after your birth."

" Oh okay."

We didn't say much to each other if we did it was either to change the station on the radio or to turn off the fan. Later when we did enter Georgia, I guess we was five minutes away cause the social worker took out a CB and put it on her radio. Next thing I knew she was talking on it and a man answered on the other line.

"Breaker, Breaker this is Mrs. Efron calling all Dukes," she said

"Well howdy Mrs. Efron the Dukes is in Chickasaw County, but you have Cooter Davenport here; I'm a friend of theirs," he said

"Mr. Davenport I have Carrie Duke with me right now and I was wondering if you could help us," said Mrs. Efron

" Sure where are you now," asked Cooter

Just then smoke shot up out of the hood and Mrs. Efron came to a screeching halt. I got out and opened the hood.

" Tell him to bring a tow truck with him the dang radiator is busted.

"Well Mr. Davenport we're art the County Line, but can you call a tow truck to pick us up," she asked.

"Be there in a minute."

It seemed like forever waiting on Cooter, but when he got there I was relieved. He took us to his garage and fixed our car, but insisted that we stay and he'll take us to the Dukes. There I tried to find something to do while Mrs. Efron went to the deli to get us something to eat. I was starting to get bored when I heard Cooter cuss under his breath.

"Mr. Davenport," I said in shock

"Sorry Carrie, and please call me Cooter after all you are Luke Duke's baby girl." He said then spoke again, " can you pass me the wrench."

I handed it to him then spoke.

"What's my daddy like?"

"Well he has hair like yours and was in the military," he said

"No way."

"It's true."

We talked for hours it seemed about my daddy and cars. Then all of a sudden…

"Lost sheep to Shepard, Lost sheep to Shepard, you got your ears on comeback."

"Carrie, darling, come here," said Cooter

"What is it," I asked.

"Wanna here your daddy's voice," he asked

"I would want nothing more," I said

Then he spoke.

"Crazy Cooter coming atcha let me speak to Luke, Bo," he said

"You got Luke here what's up Crazy C."

I could not believe it there talking on the CB was my daddy. Tears formed in my eyes as Cooter asked what kind of trouble they was in. TROUBLE.

"No trouble Cooter just wanted to know if Uncle Jesse wanted us to pick up anything for him."

"No you just get over here right now ya nearly gave me a heart attack," said the man I guessed to be Uncle Jesse.

"10-4."

That was it, then I heard the sentence that I was waiting to be heard.

"Come on Carrie, lets go to the farm."


	3. Chapter 3

Like an idiot I ran to the car with Mrs. Efron right behind me. We were about to leave when all of a sudden, the car wouldn't start.

"Hop in my truck I'll give ya a lift," said Cooter.

With that we did and we were at the Duke Farm in a matter of minutes. When we drove up tears formed in my eyes and I think one got away from me cause Mrs. Efron handed me a tissue. One by one we got out of the car; Cooter without knocking opened the door and said "got a surprise for one Luke Duke."

Mrs. Efron nodded her head to allow me inside as I stepped in I looked around; I saw a blonde and a brunette playing checkers, a woman in the kitchen who looked to be about 20, and an old man reading a newspaper. The brunette stood up and said, " Cooter please tell me you didn't get these two beautiful ladies in trouble."

"Mr. Duke, I'm Mrs. Efron social services, and I am proud to say that we have found your daughter."

He was silant for a moment, he looked at me, then at Mrs. Efron, then at me again and said, "Carrie?"

I smiled and said, "Hi daddy."

Next thing I knew I was in a hug. My dad and I hugged for a lond time when we looked at each other we were crying; I wiped a tear from his face and he did the same for me.

"I thought I lost you," he said

"You did loose me, but now we found each other and I won't be gone for a long time," I said

He hugged me one last time then came meeting the family.

"Carrie this is your Uncle Bo," pointing to the skinny blonde as we hugged

"And this is your Aunt Daisy," he said pointing to the woman Is aw in the kitchen as we hugged.

"And this is your Great Uncle Jesse," he said pointing to the man reading the newspaper as we hugged too.

"I guess you already met your Uncle Cooter."

"Yes sir."

Mrs. Efron said she was going to stay for a few days to make sure I was settled in right. I could accept that, I was just so glad to be with my father again.


	4. Chapter 4

Two nights later Mrs. Efron left so it was just my new family and I. It was exactly five in the morning when she left, as for me I woke up four minutes after she left. I decided to try and catch a little alone time in the barn, no sooner had I done that my call phone rang.

"Hello," I said

"Hey girl what's up," said my friend Gabby

"Nothing sept Diana and Richard ain't my real parents."

"Oh and another thing Ana ain't my real name it's Carrie."

"Sorry I have to go, bye."

"Bye."

That was it Gabby wasn't my friend anymore I could tell she was just as shocked as I was. I heard my dad call my name; making my way down the latter I addressed him as sir.

"Honey what were you doing up there," he asked

"Thinking," I answered

"What's around your neck?"

I saw that he noticed the dog tags around my neck that Diana had made for me.

"Dog tags," I said

"So I see; had some when I was in 'Nam ands I wear them everyday," he said taking his.

"You were in Vietnam?"

"Yep as a matter of fact come with me."

He led me to his and Uncle Bo's room. He pulled out a shoebox from under his bed and led me into the kitchen. Inside the box were letters, badges, medals, and pictures. He showed me the letters my mom wrote to him, and what the family wrote. Not to mention the medals, badges, and pictures he received, but one really brought a tear to my eye when he pulled out the Purple Heart.

"Guess you know the Purple Heart is for soldiers wounded or killed in battle huh," he said

"You were wounded," I said in almost a whisper

"Yes I was, they shot me in the shoulder," he said as he brushed a tear that fell down my cheek. I didn't know what to do except hug my father thankful he wasn't killed. We talked for hours until we heard the shower running telling us Uncle Bo was up and the whine of Aunt Daisy as she realized she was too late. Instead she went to the kitchen and began making breakfast. No sooner had she put the bacon on the skillet Uncle Jesse came out.

"Daisy, Bo's out of the shower if you wanna get at it," he said getting the coffee out.

"Ok but who's going to cook," she asked

"I will," I said, "I learned when I was seven."

So she passed me the spatula and got in the shower. Later on we seated at the table. What was funny was when Uncle Bo took a bite out of his food.

"Daisy this is the best how come you don't cook like this often," he said

Suddenly daddy, Aunt Daisy, Uncle Jesse, and I started laughing.

"What's so funny," asked Uncle Bo

"Should we tell him," said Aunt Daisy

"Guess so," said Uncle Jesse

"Daisy didn't cook this Bo, Carrie did," said my daddy laughing at Uncle Bo's reaction at what he said.

"Did you poison this," asked Uncle Bo

"If I did you'd be dead by now," I said

Either way he had two helpings then it was time for chores. I really didn't expect them to give me cleaning and feeding the animals. What surprised me was after the chores were done dad and Uncle Bo asked me if I wanted to ride in the General Lee with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Not really caring I jumped into the car and got in the back. No sooner had we made it on the road I heard sirens behind us. Daddy and Uncle Bo looked behind them and next thing I knew I heard my dad tell me to hold on. What scared me was when we went flying over a creek and when Uncle Bo slammed on the breaks when a police car stopped in front of them.

"Aaaawwww right you Dukes get out of the car you too little lady," said the sheriff

I got out of the car and saw the deputy make his way to my dad and uncle

"Rosco, look please don't do this in front of my daughter," said my dad

" Oh tiddly tuddly this ain't your daughter then I am second cousins to Enos here," said Rosco

"Possum on a gum bush this pretty little thing is your daughter," said Enos getting eye level with me

"Yes she is," said my daddy

"Well darling I'm Enos Strait what's your name," asked Enos holding out his hand to be shook

"Carrie, Carrie Duke," I said shaking the offered hand

"How old are you?"

"14."

"Enos can't you see it's a trap," snapped Rosco

"No it ain't Rosco can't you see the resemblance," said daddy putting his arm around me as we both smiled. I don't know what it was but something inside me kicked into high gear. I noticed that Rosco was pulling out his gun and that daddy and Uncle Bo where whispering to each other. It only took one look from my dad that I knew what was going on. So I played along.

"Guns oh my, my," I said faking a faint as dad caught me. I winked at him and he knew what I was doing so did Uncle Bo.

"Rosco you dipstick you should have known Carrie is afraid of guns," snapped Uncle Bo

"Bo look we need to get Carrie home now," said Dad

With that daddy carried me to the General and got in just as Uncle Bo did. Next thing I knew they were laughing as we drove away. I figured it was safe to sit up as I did my dad looked at me and smiled, then he said, " How did you know to think of a plan?"

"The look on ya'lls faces faces gave it away as well as the anger in Sheriff Rosco's voice," I said

"Well darling however you did it just saved us 250 dallors," said Uncle Bo

When we got back to the farm, I found that I had six missed calls on my cell phone all from my friends: Rayanne, Gabby, Meri, Kizer, Colby, and Caleb. Turns out Gabby told the others about my family and they wanted to call and check up on me. I called them back to tell them the whole story; thank goodness I didn't have to tell it more than once cause they were all at our favorite hang out Pizza Hut. They seemed to understand like most great friends. After promising to write I hung up the phone and began making dinner. It wasn't until the next day that I learned I was to be taught the three main things I was to know: Moonshine, how to shoot bows, and most important how to drive.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up sleepy head," said Uncle Bo

It was four in the morning and I usually, in the summer, get up at six.

"Uncle Bo it's summer," I said in a tired voice

"I know put it's time for you to learn how to drive and guess what? I'm your teacher," he said for he knew the magic words to get me out of bed.

"Say that again," I said

"Time to learn how to drive and I'm your teacher."

With that I hoped out of bed ran to the bathroom to take a shower, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and got dressed. The lesson began after breakfast and I was driving in no time. Daddy taught me how to shot a bow and arrow, which I already mastered. Now Uncle Jesse gave me a long talk about the famous Duke moonshine and even let me try like a shot of it, much to my surprise. Turns out I was a fast learner and for some reason I knew that two of those skills were going to be used. It actually happened two days after my lesson. It was me, daddy, and Uncle Bo in the General Lee. We were on our way home when Rosco showed up and pulled us over saying we were doing 60 in a 50 zone. Well we tried getting out of it but I heard two gunshots screams coming from my dad and uncle. There they laid my dad clutching his arm and Uncle Bo clutching his leg. Instinctively I took out my handkerchief and pocketknife. I cut the handkerchief in two and gave one half to Rosco who kept repeating," I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I took my half and tied it around my dad's arm while Rosco tied his half around Uncle Bo's leg. Once done me and Rosco carried/ dragged them to the patrol car and rushed them to the emergency room. I was never more scared in my life so I did only thing I could do besides cry, I prayed.


	7. Chapter 7

I called up Uncle Jesse and told him what happened as I waited for my dad and uncle to come out. About an hour later they came out, my dad had a cast on his arm and Uncle Bo had a cast on his leg. I hugged them both and gave them a kiss.

"Honey since Uncle Jesse and Daisy ain't here looks like you're driving," said Uncle Bo

"Yes sir," I said with a smile as I took the keys from him.

Incase your wondering I CB Uncle Cooter and had him pick up the General and bring it to the hospital. It took me awhile to get them both in the car, but I got them in and was soon driving. What surprised me was Enos didn't come after me, guess he knew what happened. A month later they got out of their casts and were back on the road in no time, causing a ruckus again. Now incase you're wondering no we didn't press charges against Rosco in fact Uncle Jesse gave him lessons on shooting and aim. That ain't all he did, he donated 15 acres of land to daddy so now we have our own house. Coarse that didn't come without consequences, Uncle Bo moved in too so's to make room for Enos who married Aunt Daisy. That ain't all who got married; daddy married Anita Blackwell, a famous country singer and Uncle Bo married Aunt Gabby you know from Hollywood. Now we all know that didn't come without trouble; shortly after marriage Aunt Daisy and Uncle Enos welcomed their first daughter June Straight. Daddy and Anita welcomed their twins Jesse and Jessica two weeks after my birthday, March 5. As for Uncle Bo and aunt Gabby, well how about triplets Catherine, Coral, and Charlie. As for me sister-hood ain't bad. Now at age sixteen I have my own race car, Little Darling, but she ain't half as good as General Lee. That is my story don't worry I have more adventures coming your way. Ya'll take care now ya here.


End file.
